Excalibur (Monarchverse)
Summary Excalibur is one of the Great Dreams of Humanity. It is a weapon that never existed in human history, and was instead formed from the dreams and legends of the weapon. It is only created once, when Alex briefly combines his Affinity with Markus's, allowing Markus to form it using Chrysaor's sword as a base, allowing Chyrsaor to use it against Alastor. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B Name: Excalibur, Caledfwlch, Kaledvoulc'h, Caliburnus Escalibor, Excalibor Origin: Monarchverse Age: The physical weapon is only a few seconds while "dream" has existed for billions of years within Alaya Classification: Great Dream of Humanity Wielders: Chrysaor Powers and Abilities: ' Aura, Light Manipulation (emits a light in all directions that blinds and burns enemies), Empathic Manipulation (the light it emits inspires hope in the wielder's allies and terror in their enemies), Fire Manipulation (the weapon can be enveloped in flames), Statistics Amplification (grants its wielder vastly increased strength, speed and durability), fulfills the qualifications of any weakness its target may have, Spatial Manipulation (the weapon can cut through space itself), Death Manipulation (even a single cut will kill the victim), Durability Negation and possibly Resistance Negation (some of the beliefs imbued in the weapon are that it can cut through anything and that nothing can defend against it), Flight (grants its wielder this), Regeneration (None for the physical weapon, the concept is Mid-Godly as even if the dream is conceptually erased Alaya will restore it), Immortality (Type 8, will always return as long as Alaya exists), true form is Non-Corporeal as it is just a dream, likely many, many more (due to its nature, it contains any and all attributes of any weapon known as or inspired by Excalibur throughout all of human history), Resistance to Physics Manipulation, Matter Manipulation and Space-Time Manipulation (blocked the Chaos beams of Alastor Prince, which erase laws of physics and portions of space-time) 'Attack Potency : At least City level (the light emitted from the weapon burnt several Lesser Chaosborn to ashes instantly) Speed : Varies on the user, Light Speed with its light Durability : At least Small City level, In-corporeality, Immortality and Regeneration make it difficult to destroy Range : Extended melee range with the blade, hundreds of metres with its light Weaknesses: Although Alaya records, recognizes and empowers it as a Great Dream of Humanity, it cannot be naturally manifested due to having never actually existed, requiring reality to be altered to manifest it (for example, through the ability of Markus Adams). While it has the ability of any weapon (real or imagined) ever known as or inspired by Excalibur throughout humanity's past and future, its power cannot exceed that of Alaya's own.. Notable Attacks and Techniques: Excalibur Embodiment: This weapon is one of the Great Dreams of Humanity, a weapon that embodies the concept of "Excalibur" as one of the most well known and widely regarded weapons in history. Because of this, any quality that is attributed to Excalibur or a weapon inspired by Excalibur is also possessed by this weapon. This includes: * Radiance: The weapon can emit a light that inspires hope and courage in the minds of the wielder's allies and inspires terror and despair in the minds of wielder's enemies, as well as burning them to ashes. * Death: Excalibur can kill with a single cut. * Flight: Excalibur grants its wielder golden wings that allow them to fly. * Statistics Amplification: The wielder of this weapon gains vastly increased strength, durability and speed. * Weakness Embodiment: Excalibur has the ability to take advantage of any weaknesses its target or their defenses may have - e.g. against a vampire it would qualify as sunlight, against a werewolf it would qualify as silver, against a being that could only be harmed by a single weapon it would qualify as that weapon, against a ghost it would qualify as a spiritual weapon, etc. Category:Weapons Category:Swords